


【9500贵乱】如日中天

by Gina_zhang



Category: 9500
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang
Kudos: 15





	【9500贵乱】如日中天

日天第一次看到磊磊就觉得像娜娜，于是上前打招呼。  
俩人打完炮的凌晨，日天给娜娜发微信，说我看到一个人很像你。  
娜娜第二天下午才回复：“漂亮吗？”  
日天回：是男生啦。  
日天又加一条：叫吴磊。  
娜娜几天不理日天。  
再见到面，才说：“我长得像男人吗？”  
日天语塞。

日天感知能力高于自身文化水平和演技完成度太多，没有说出口的是：和你一样，是父母手中的最大筹码，是待价而沽的美丽商品。  
无辜吗？一开始或许是的。  
后来已成为共犯。

陈导酒席上听了个八卦，回来跟日天提起：那个吴磊，很可怜的。  
妈妈是侯佩岑她妈2.0，被人养在外室，先是生了个女儿，不甘心又生了个儿子想逼宫，逼宫不成才带孩子回了上海。

磊磊和大姐姐的事情被爆后，日天找了个气氛轻松愉快的场合问陈导：“哥，是你吗？”  
陈导说：“我像那种人吗？”  
日天迅速转移话题：“他妈怎么没动作呢这次？”  
陈导说：“他妈气得够呛。”看着日天渴求的眼，没卖关子，“那女的，他爸包过。”  
陈导最后补充道：“你开房也注意点，别再被拍了。”

后来日天就听闻磊磊玩得很开，姐姐妹妹来之不拒。  
有天晚上，刚好人在帝都，看到坤姨朋友圈，晒一张体温示数。  
和磊磊在门口巧遇时，日天手里也拿着一个保温壶。  
坤姨开门看到他俩，吹了声口哨：“以前觉得石老板奢侈，轮到自己才知道，人一老都不能免俗。”  
磊磊嘴甜：“您没老，是过儿长大了。”  
日天一愣，转念想到，磊磊毕竟入行早。

日天问祖鹅集邮进度。  
祖鹅：装什么呀昊然哥哥？你不都在豆瓣看到了。  
日天：效率很高啊鸡嘴妹妹，魔爪已经伸向大叔了。  
祖鹅：你的公交报了几条线啦？  
日天：暂时不对外开放了。  
祖鹅：狗男男轮番骗炮，娜比踩踩。  
日天：我不喜欢陈飞鱼。  
祖鹅：你也不喜欢我呀。  
日天：你起码能当垃圾场。他是火葬场。  
日天：我说我和娜娜没搞过，你信吗？  
祖鹅：不信。  
日天：真没搞过。  
祖鹅：娜娜说搞过。

日天没再回复。  
飞鱼回来了，飞鱼真回来了。  
今天飞鱼兴致很好，日天实在是难受，最后带着哭腔说：“我和娜娜真没搞过。”  
飞鱼舔走他的眼泪：“娜娜说搞过。”  
日天觉得自己被娜娜坑了。  
当初是谁说蹭蹭可以，进去不行的？  
千古奇冤刘日天。

“我真傻，真的。”日天抱着皱巴巴的床单对磊磊絮叨，“我和娜娜真没搞过。”  
磊磊叹气：“娜娜说搞过。”  
日天的眼泪唰一下就流出来，当即贡献了有生以来最好的一场哭戏。  
“磊磊你说，她为什么要这么对我？”  
“因为她稀罕你。”  
“我不信。”  
“因为她恨你。”  
“她怎么可以恨我？！我这么爱她。”日天又哭了。

磊磊看了下时间，快十一点了，踢日天小腿：“你还要在我这儿赖多久？”  
日天努力睁大眼睛：“我下午才刚到！”  
“为什么不买房？”  
“不想陈飞鱼住我的地方。”  
“那你住他家，我找你不方便呀。”  
“nsdd。”日天说，“我这就去买。”  
日天戴着眼镜选房子，离陈飞鱼家越远越好。  
磊磊陪格格露露贤伉俪打了几局游戏，屏幕跳出横幅。  
磊磊又踢日天小腿：“你老公给我发微信了，让我提醒你，别忘了十二点前回家。”  
日天还在挣扎，试图建立统一战线：“你知道他给你的备注是什么吗？”  
磊磊说：“狐狸精。”  
日天的眼睛再次瞪大了：“你怎么知道的？”  
磊磊一双桃花眼，笑得煞是多情：“娜娜告诉我的。”  
日天说：“我算是看出来了，这世上最后一个没跟娜娜睡过的就是我。”  
磊磊说：“我就不一样了，我和我们beauty早就睡过了。”  
磊磊用过来人的目光慈祥地看着日天：“不睡过一次，你就会一直想，想一辈子。”  
磊磊说：“真睡过了，也就那么回事。”  
日天问：“就不想了？”  
磊磊说：“飞鱼踩踩。”  
日天再次爆发出土拨鼠尖叫。

这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代，这是如日中天的时代。  
月亮升起时，又是如鱼得水的时代。


End file.
